


Frizione, Biologia e Spandex

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Deadpool presents: Thirteen reasons why Spider-man's ass deserves a national monument. [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Dormammu makes boring monologues, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Italian pornfest #12, Laughable, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Smut, Peter does not want to ruin the costumes, Peter love his jokes, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Spandex, Wade Wilson Likes Peter Parker's Butt, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor, Wade is nostalgic, Wade would do anything to touch Peter's ass, do not trust the floating cat heads, even break his wrist, sexy friction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: I fasci muscolari si tesero dolorosamente mentre strattonava le corde nel tentativo di avere più spazio di manovra per afferrare il culo del supereroe, che si trovava a lato di una delle sue mani; con uno sforzo, e un sinistro scricchiolare di ossa, fece leva sul polso, ruotandolo in una posizione innaturale fino a quando non riuscì a piantare le unghie nella carne soda.“Ti sei appena rotto un polso per palparmi il culo?” Peter sogghignò divertito mentre affondava i denti nel lembo di carne sensibile tra il collo e la clavicola dell'uomo; forse non poteva succhiarlo o leccarlo a causa della maschera, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di lasciare il segno, di marchiare quella deliziosa pelle già costellata di cicatrici.“Polso rotto, spalla lussata, qualunque cosa per questa meraviglia”[Questa storia partecipa all' ITALIAN PORNFEST #12 -12 YEARS A SLAVE (TUMBLR FADES, P0RN IS FOREVER)]





	Frizione, Biologia e Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel Universe  
> Coppia: Deadpool/Peter Parker  
> Prompt: Sesso con indosso le tute di spandex (frotting, all'inizio Peter è restio ma Deadpool se ne frega)

  
  
   
  
“Voglio dire, quante possibilità c'erano che fosse la stessa testa di gattino levitante?”  
  
“Wade...”  
  
“A mia discolpa posso dire che questa volta non fosse né carina, né sincera. Aveva un linguaggio così sporco che a confronto persino i liquami di Hydroman sarebbero apparsi come acqua di fonte”  
  
“Wade taci e lasciami pensare. Non posso credere che siamo finiti ancora una volta nella trappola di quel logorroico di un Faltine”  
  
“Già chi mai avrebbe potuto prevedere che a distanza di un anno ci saremmo trovati di nuovo nei piani dimensionali infuocati di Dormammu legati come dei salami a testa in giù, tutti arti intrecciati e inguini premuti?”  
  
Deadpool ammiccò in direzione di Spiderman, enfatizzando le sue parole con un movimento insinuante di sopracciglia. O almeno questo sarebbe stato l'intento se non avesse indossato la maschera. O se avesse avuto le sopracciglia.  
  
Quella in cui si trovavano sarebbe stata considerabile già di per sé una situazione scomoda, anche senza tener conto del disagio dato dall'eterno monologo del super cattivo di turno, che stava andando avanti senza sosta da parecchi minuti, quasi come se non avesse imparato niente dal loro ultimo incontro ravvicinato.  
Eppure le settimane di sciopero dei _senzamente_ e le lunghe trattative con i sindacati per i diritti degli aiutanti dei super malvagi avrebbero dovuto insegnargli l'importanza della capacità di sintesi, soprattutto tenendo conto di tutti i soldi sborsati per l'aumento di stipendio dei suoi sottoposti.  
  
“Aspetta un attimo! Ma questo è il vero Dormammu o hai di nuovo ingaggiato quell'attore infernale della scuola di Aristofane che avevi chiamato per attirare la mia attenzione?”  
  
“Per prima cosa sono indignato che tu possa pensare che assumerei un demone con retribuzione in anime solo per potermi trovare nuovamente in un'imbarazzante situazione di sfregamento erogeno con Spidey-junior; come ben sai io e lo splendido lavoro di mercenario ci siamo presi una pausa, nonostante saltuariamente sfugga qualche scappatella. In secondo luogo il curriculum di quel ciarlatano era del tutto falso, visto che dopo il nostro incontro ha aggiunto tra le referenze di aver lavorato con _Termostato_ ”  
  
Wade allontanò il volto con fare indignato, cercando di mantenere un espressione sdegnosa, cosa che avrebbe avuto molto più effetto se non fossero stati a due centimetri di distanza e con i corpi sudati premuti uno contro l'altro.  
  
“Shiklah ha ripagato quel debito che avevate in sospeso vero?”  
  
“Si hanno dei vantaggi permanenti dall’esser stati sposati ad una succube”  
  
Peter sollevò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, tirando un piccolo colpo con il gomito tra le costole di quel mentecatto del suo fidanzato.  
  
“Babe io ti amo e tutto il resto, ma perché non potevamo avere del sano sesso nel nostro favoloso appartamento invece che trovarci in questa situazione infernale? Se volevi esser legato bastava chiedere”  
  
“Non vuoi mai farlo con le tute indosso” Wade piagnucolò.  
  
“Forse perché non è assolutamente igienico? Poi sarebbe un casino ripulire il tutto dopo”  
  
“Di certo non sarebbe più difficile del far venire via le macchie delle mie frattaglie esplose”  
  
“Non ricordarmelo ti prego”  
  
“Webs - Deadpool accantonò per un attimo il tono sarcastico e pungente, lasciando spazio a quella voce remissiva e implorante che così raramente Peter poteva dire di aver udito al di fuori dalla camera da letto – ti prego. So che cercare di ingannarti non sia stata la miglior idea che abbia avuto, ma desidero tutta questa situazione così duramente dalla prima volta che hai rischiato di _sguainare_ _la_ _mia_ _katana_ solo perché non riuscivi a smetterla di agitarti. Non ho finto quella volta, non sono riuscito a trattenermi, davvero. Tutto quell'attrito... è stato incredibile e vorrei che anche tu potessi provarlo”  
  
Un brivido percorse la schiena di Peter al ricordo. Nonostante all'epoca avesse finto il contrario, si era ritrovato a sua volta eccitato per lo sfregamento contro la coscia muscolosa di Wade, e il sapere che l'altro avesse avuto un orgasmo a sua insaputa in una situazione di pericolo simile lo fece indurire seduta stante.  
  
Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, annuendo in segno di tacito consenso, strappando a Wade quello che sapeva essere un sorriso mozzafiato al di sotto della maschera.  
Se avesse potuto lo avrebbe baciato sciattamente a bocca aperta, in un guazzabuglio bagnato di lingue e denti, giusto per dimostrargli quanto lo desiderasse altrettanto. Ma il tessuto sintetico era un ostacolo insormontabile con le mani di entrambi intrappolate contro le corde, quindi si limitò a gemere piano nell'orecchio del mercenario mentre si spingeva contro il suo inguine compresso.  
  
Il corpo di Wade ebbe un sussulto al cozzare delle loro erezioni, mentre a causa del movimento improvviso iniziavano ad oscillare come un pendolo. Forse non era stata una delle sue idee più brillanti quella di voler replicare la scena passata nei minimi dettagli, ma era stato così eccitato al ricordo da non tenere conto della tensione delle funi e della scomodità data dall'essere a testa in giù.  
Iniziava già ad avere una leggera emicrania per tutto il sangue che stava affluendo al suo cervello, senza contare che il tocco era stato troppo veloce e inappagante, solo in grado di aumentare il suo appetito e il suo bisogno di fare a pezzi ogni singola resistenza di Peter.  
  
I fasci muscolari si tesero dolorosamente mentre strattonava le corde nel tentativo di avere più spazio di manovra per afferrare il culo del supereroe, che si trovava a lato di una delle sue mani; con uno sforzo, e un sinistro scricchiolare di ossa, fece leva sul polso, ruotandolo in una posizione innaturale fino a quando non riuscì a piantare le unghie nella carne soda.  
  
“Ti sei appena rotto un polso per palparmi il culo?” Peter sogghignò divertito mentre affondava i denti nel lembo di carne sensibile tra il collo e la clavicola dell'uomo; forse non poteva succhiarlo o leccarlo a causa della maschera, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di lasciare il segno, di marchiare quella deliziosa pelle già costellata di cicatrici.  
  
“Polso rotto, spalla lussata, qualunque cosa per questa meraviglia” sottolineò le sue parole con una palpata a mano aperta, prima di separare i glutei e andare ad accarezzare lascivo nel mezzo “Peccato che Stark abbia reso queste maledette tute a prova di strappo, altrimenti ti saresti ritrovato nelle dolci lande dell’essere fottuto con le dita”  
  
Peter mugolò all'improvvisa pressione del polpastrello di Wade contro l'anello muscolare in contemporanea ad un’altra spinta del bacino. Affondò i denti più in profondità nella carne, stuzzicandolo con un leggero bussare di lingua contro il tessuto.  
  
Lo sfregamento dei loro inguini si fece più intenso mentre entrambi cercavano di trovare un ritmo, le spinte troppo veloci e superficiali per essere realmente appaganti, ma abbastanza da sballotarli da un lato all'altro, neanche fossero sulle montagne russe.  
Peter iniziava a risentire degli effetti dell’essere appeso per i piedi. Gli fischiavano le orecchie e aveva la mente annebbiata, ma non avrebbe potuto fregargliene di meno.   
Era la prima volta che si sentiva così difficile, così vicino al limite senza riuscire a superarlo; i crampi gli davano il tormento a causa della continua tensione muscolare e poteva sentire lo spandex umido appiccicarsi al corpo, ma niente era in grado di distogliere la sua mente sovraeccitata da quelle dita che non gli davano tregua, né da quel bisogno primordiale di sfregarsi contro qualunque cosa pur di trovare sollievo.  
E il vedere Wade nella stessa situazione, se non peggio, gli stava completamente facendo perdere la ragione.  
  
Wade si ritrovò a strozzarsi in un gemito roco quando Peter cambiò angolazione, ruotando il bacino in movimenti circolari invece che spingersi in avanti.  
  
“Cazzo. Fallo ancora”  
  
“Che cosa? Questo?” il ragazzo sorrise lascivo nell'udire un mugolio appagato in risposta all'oscillazione, seguito da tanti piccoli suoni morbidi abbandonati direttamente nel suo orecchio, mentre Wade si premeva con disperazione contro la sua coscia.  
Trascinò a sua volta il corpo su quello del compagno con maggior impeto, il pene arrossato e inumidito di precum a sfregare deliziosamente contro il tessuto sintetico.  
  
I movimenti si fecero sciatti e casuali mentre entrambi inseguivano il loro orgasmo, gemendo scompostamente a bocca aperta, i cuori accelerati a pulsare sottopelle, il piacere a montare prepotente nel basso ventre.  
Wade fu il primo ad arrivare, stranamente silenzioso nel suo orgasmo, le chiacchere sporche da sesso completamente dimenticate durante la faticosa scalata all'apice.  
Il suo corpo fu sconquassato da tremiti di piacere mentre si tendeva e rilassava contro le legature, i fianchi a balbettare disperati contro quelli di Peter, che lo seguì a ruota pochi attimi dopo, riversandosi contro il proprio addome fasciato strettamente nello spandex, le dita di Wade a stimolare deliziosamente la sua prostata attraverso il perineo.  
  
Si ritrovarono accasciati uno contro l'altro, i fiati accelerati e gli addominali doloranti per la continua tensione, mentre il piacere lentamente iniziava a scemare, lasciandosi dietro quel disastro accaldato e appiccicoso che erano i loro corpi.  
  
  
  
  
“... sappiate che le vostre morti non saranno vane, in quanto non vi permetterò di trapassare. Sarete i giocattoli delle mie creature per secoli, persino i loro bisnipoti adeguatamente retribuiti avranno l'onore...”  
  
“Oddio non ci posso credere, sta ancora sproloquiando?” Peter ansimò divertito mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, le braccia intorpidite a causa della lunga permanenza nella stessa posizione costretta.  
  
“Lasciagli il suo momento di gloria. Mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto sul suo conto. Deve davvero essere un ottimo attore per essere riuscito a portare avanti il suo monologo mentre qui si consumavano atti carnali di prima qualità. Ad un certo punto credo che sia persino partito un applauso da quel gruppo di _senzamente_ ”  
  
“Kinky. Ora pensi di farci scendere prima che la mia testa inizi ad assomigliare a quella dell’Osservatore?”  
  
“Ci puoi scommettere le tele”  
  
  
 


End file.
